Increasingly, computing devices are provided with the capability to receive spoken user input in addition to or alternatively to typed input. Voice assistant applications, for example, may determine tasks to perform on a device based on multi-stage dialogs of prompts and spoken responses between the voice assistant and a user. Likewise, web browsers and other applications on some devices are arranged to receive voice inputs in form fields to obviate the need for a user to type input into the fields. Voice inputs provided by a user to a computing device may be processed by a speech recognizer. The speech recognizer may include components such as an acoustic model and a language model that are collectively configured to transcribe voice inputs to text.